


Walk in the light of the Crystal

by Lux



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux/pseuds/Lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una'to Viqqoh, a newly arrived adventurer to Eorzea, expected the usual dramatics and experiences of adventuring, not the unusual dramatics of primals, Secret-ish societies and taking on some of the biggest military leaders of the Garlean Imperial Army in Eorzea.</p><p>Follows the story line of Final Fantasy XIV from the perspective of a Miqo'te Dragoon and the friends he meets during his travels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk in the light of the Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and haven't seriously written in like two years. probably going to be maximum QUALITY.
> 
> Main character is a Keeper of the Moon Miqo'te, who will follow the Lancer and Dragoon quests as well as the main quest.

_ Garlean controlled lands near Ala Mhigo, 1St day of the Seventh Umbral Era _

 

The trio huddled together while the world raged and ended around them, fragments of Dalamud crashing into the earth around them, what few sounds they could hear over the explosions and crashes were the screams and yells of their would-be pursuers, maybe even the occasional hapless civilian who happened to be in the area.

 

Another explosion, this one sounding incredibly close to their hiding place. The trio flinched, and the two young hyur huddled closer to their miqo'te guardian. They believed that they were to die here, forgotten in some tiny cave, fleeing from the Garleans. At least if they were to die, they would die free.

 

The crashes and explosions seemed to be coming ever closer, the miqo'te held the frightened children ever closer to him.

 

_Twelve please, just let them live. They are but children._

 

The Calamity raged on.

 


End file.
